blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Team O vs. Team P
Team O vs. Team P is the eighth fight of the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. Pre-Fight As the officials announce that they are going to move on to the final match of round one, Asta and Charmy Pappitson cheer since the final match is Noelle Silva and Yuno's match. Team P's third member, En Ringard, tells his teammates that they will win if they try hard and work together, but everyone just wonders if he will be okay. Noelle tells Yuno not to go wild since he grew up with Asta, but Yuno just asks if she will be okay since she cannot control her mana. Noelle and Yuno then get into an argument, and Asta and En try to calm them down. Solid Silva then approaches them and mocks Noelle for entering the tournament even through she is weak. Noelle remembers how Solid's cruelty when they were children. Alecdora Sandler tells Solid that their match is next, so Solid walks away while also telling Noelle to run away. Alecdora then glares at Yuno before leaving with his teammates. Fight As the eighth match begins, both Asta and Charmy cheer on for Noelle and Yuno. Yuno tells Noelle and En that he will take the lead, but Noelle replies that she will be the one that leads while En says that he will support them. Yuno detects Team O, who combined their magic to fly across the battlefield, planning to end the match quickly. Yuno notes that Team O's crystal is at its original spot and launches Crescent Kamaitachi at the charging Team O. Dodging the spell, Dmitri Brint attacks Team P with Combo Eruption, but Noelle defends with Sea Dragon's Nest, for which Solid mocks her. Alecdora drops a block of sand that absorbs Noelle's barrier, forcing Team P to split up. Yuno flies off with the crystal and Noelle and decides that he will head out and destroy Team O's crystal but Noelle asks him to let her go after the crystal. Alecdora suddenly appears and blocks their path, but Yuno creates a small Heavenly Wind Ark that breaks through the sand and carries Noelle. Yuno thinks about how Noelle can do it since she has fought her way here with Asta, and that he will feel better with himself protecting the crystal. Noelle successfully predicts that Solid will chase her, to which Alecdora objects. Yuno confronts Alecdora, who remembers when he heard that Yuno had taken down one of the Eight Shining Generals of the Diamond Kingdom and had proclaimed that he would become the captain of the Golden Dawn. Jealous that William Vangeance has high expectations for Yuno, Alecdora releases his mana and says that Yuno's attitude is the meaning of arrogance since Yuno will face him while protecting his crystal. Yuno simply tells Alecdora that he wants Alecdora to come at him seriously. As Alecdora remembers when Captain Vangeance saved him when he was wounded on the battlefield, and decided to make the Golden Dawn the strongest for Captain Vangeance. Alecdora also thinks about how Yuno is mocking their captain even through William has high expectation for Yuno. Alecdora tells Yuno not to get carried away just because he has obtained Spirit Magic, which Sylph responds that she chose Yuno because of his strength and that they should get Alecdora, but Yuno tells Sylph to get back. Elsewhere Solid is attacking Noelle while chasing her, Dmitri chases after and says that this was not part of their plan, to which Solid responds not to give him orders. Dmitri decides to help out Solid when a mushroom appears on his shoulder and he crashes to the ground. Dmitri notices En heading towards them on a running mushroom, and En explains what he did. Noelle manages to reach where Team O's crystal is but Solid reaches the crystal and blocks Noelle. Solid comments about how Noelle will not be able to destroy the crystal. A talking mushroom appears on Noelle's shoulder, which causes her to freak out, but En explains everything and how he cannot forgive Solid since he is an older brother, too. Solid hears this and attacks Noelle while saying that Noelle will not be able to defeat him. Noelle says that Solid will not understand the feelings of the weak and that she does not need Solid's acknowledgement since she has already been acknowledged by more amazing people. She also says that she does not fear Solid's thin and flimsy magic. Infuriated, Solid releases his mana. At Yuno's location, Alecdora tells Yuno that he will not be able to defeat him without his spirit and that he, Alecdora, will be the one to make William's dreams a reality. Yuno easily manages to destroy Alecdora's spell and says that he only cares about his own dreams, as falls to his knees in defeat. At Noelle's location, Solid is panicking after witnessing Noelle's spell. As Solid is in disbelief, Noelle asks Solid if she can strike him with her spell. Solid yells at Noelle to fire the spell, while thinking that she will not be able to hit him. With the single attack, she defeats Solid and destroys Team O's crystal. The officials announce that Team P are the winners of the match, and Noelle tells Solid that she is not weak anymore. Post-Fight As two mages heal him, Solid keeps muttering, "Impossible," and Alecdora is still on his knees and struggles to reconcile his loss. Yuno comments that the elite fell apart when they fail. References Navigation